Albion Slave Trade
The Albion Slave Trade is a coalition of merchants and slavers who primarily deal in the purchasing and selling of slaves, and stimulating local economies using inhumane slave labour. It is believed to have been formed in roughly 2000 BP since there is no historical data indicating when the Albion Slave Trade was first formed. At its height, the Albion Slave Trade dominated most of the kingdom of Albion's economy through slave labour, and slave trade became so synonymous with the kingdom of Albion that the Slave Trade and the Albion throne were nearly seen as one and slavery became a driving force in the kingdom's culture and heritage. The Albion Slave Trade was dealt a huge blow in 274 AP when Aysha Morose (secretly assisted by Salem Solstice and Zagato Unrhymed) escaped Salt Town and later seized the capital of Albion, Sardonis. During this time, the following individuals met their end at the hands of the trio: * Fargo Albion VII: The then ruler of Albion. He funneled crown money into the Albion Slave Trade and permitted them to use a portion of Castle Albion itself as their headquarters. He was killed in the Castle Albion throne room. * Brutus Blackfoot: Former head of the Albion Slave Trade. He was killed in his quarters within Castle Albion. * Grad Dumont: Former general of Northern Albion who was devoutly loyal to Fargo Albion VII and a large supporter of the Albion Slave Trade. He was killed in the Castle Albion throne room. * Aldrich Morose: A veteran slaver in the Albion Slave Trade. He was killed in his quarters within Castle Albion. * Badrick Longfellow: The overseer of Salt Town, a slave encampment where slaves were put to work in a salt mine. Badrick was killed by the trio during their escape from the encampment. * Karnak Direfist: An Albion Slave Trade operative who worked under Aldrich Morose. He was killed in the Castle Albion throne room. * Rin Shadowfang: An Albion Slave Trade operative who worked under Aldrich Morose. He was killed in the Castle Albion throne room. * Ramona Zestraga: An Albion Slave Trade operative who worked under Aldrich Morose. She was killed in the Castle Albion throne room. The killing of several notable players in the Albion Slave Trade in such a short amount of time sent the organization reeling and struggling to recover, as their base of operations in Sardonis was lost to them and the desert kingdom of Kaspia pulled their support and stopped allowing new slaves to be sold within the kingdom. Anatoll to the south of Sardonis then became the site of the Albion Slave Trade's headquarters as it looked to restrengthen itself all while the Albion Resistance Army fought to reclaim Sardonis and drive Aysha Morose and her people out. Key figures remaining in the Albion Slave Trade are: *'Dante Ravello': The sole remaining high ranking official of the Albion Slave Trade. After the demise of Brutus Blackfoot, Dante became the head of the Albion Slave Trade. Dante is also a successful merchant and trader, and is the principal financial backer of the Albion Resistance Army. *'Brock Odessa': Lord of Anatoll and major financial backer of the Albion Slave Trade. *'Sonya Odessa': Lady of Anatoll and major financial backer of the Albion Slave Trade. *'Arcon Soth': A necromancer in the employ of the Albion Slave Trade. He earned the name "The Unholy Tormentor" due to the Slave Trade giving him free reign to do as he pleases with slaves that are either too old to be of use anymore, or have been condemned to death for being unruly. Most of these slaves end up being the unfortunate victims of Arcon's twisted experiments. *'Sibylle Kuzel': A noblewoman who controls much of the trade in Anatoll. She is the overseer of the city's slave plantation. *'Baelgrun': A fire giant who delights in torture. The prospect of trading broken slaves for profit brought him to the Albion Slave Trade. He is the taskmaster of Anatoll's slave mines. *'Killian Drysdane': A former Stromgardian knight turned enforcer for the Albion Slave Trade. Assists slavers in Nazzamon. *'Warriv Veritas': A nobleman from Sardonis who was loyal to Fargo Albion VII and is a backer of the Albion Slave Trade. Currently imprisoned in Castle Albion alongside his wife Salia. *'Salia Veritas': A noblewoman from Sardonis who was loyal to Fargo Albion VII and is a backer of the Albion Slave Trade. Currently imprisoned in Castle Albion alongside her husband Warriv. Category:Group Category:Organization Category:Albion Slave Trade